diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Legende von Weißwacht/Die Geschichte/622012
Und so machte ich mein Versprechen wahr ... - von Verkan, 9.2.2012 Und so machte ich mein Versprechen wahr: „Ich werde siegen, einen Sieg geziert von dem Ausbuhen der Zuschauer“ Der erste Teil des Duelltages verlief relativ sang- und klanglos. Ich war bereit, alle Pflichten getan und rechtzeitig vor Ort. Stampfen schwerer Plattenstiefel durch feuchten Matsch. Getröppelgesang von Regentropfen und ein Blick unendlicher Entschlossenheit, ehe ich dann den Ort des Kampfes betrat. Nach kurzem Gerede fand meine Waffe, der schwere Streitkolben in die Hände eines Arkanisten. Genauso die Klinge, welche ich für den Notfall in der Schwertscheide auf meinem Rücken trug. Ich war entschlossen, doch heute lag es an mir wie am Schicksal ob ich den Sieg erringen würde. Der Kampf startete mit einem unfairen Angriff meinerseits, doch es folgte ein schnelles Zurückweichen und meine Gegnerin, die „Raubkatze“ begann mich zu beharken. Schwerthieb dort, Schwerthieb da, doch schlussendlich kam dann mein Moment als der Kampf schon von den Zuschauern für sie entschieden galt. Der Matsch in welchem ich mit meinem Gewicht fest stand ließ sie ins Rutschen geraten und meine Entschlossenheit sollte ihr den Rest geben. Ich kämpfte ohne jegliche Ehre wie sie dieser Adel und diese Ritter definierten. Man kämpft um zu siegen und das mit allen Mitteln. Wer im Kampf die Fairnis sucht, der war nie im Krieg. Sieg ist das Einzige was zählt. So folgten schwere Hiebe, das Packen des Halses und sogar das Blockieren des feindlichen Gesichtes… was mich zum Gewinner machte. Der neue Champion B-R! Hass unter vielen und Freude unter manchen verbreitete diese Botschaft. Nach dem Duell lobte ich meinen Gegner und doch sollte ich auch seinen Hass ernten. Ein zweiter Kampf mit Vielen folgte. Eine Organisatorin drohte mir am Rande und später sollte mich sogar der Arzt vergiften. Der Arzt! Stück für Stück jedoch kam das Lob, besonders die Umarmung eines Glücksbringers genoss ich nach dem Kampf, ob es auch ihr zu verdanken war? Vielleicht. Hatte ich die Glückwünsche dann hinter mir ging es zur Arztuntersuchung, welche relativ schnell verlief… wenn auch mit tollem Abschiedsgeschenk. Kräuterschnaps wegen dem Regen?! Verdammt, ich wusste wie Kräuterschnaps schmeckte und gewiss war es das nicht was man mir gab. Mit einer vermuteten Vergiften und Rumoren im Magen trat ich eine schnelle Reise zum kleines Haus welches ich in Elwyn besaß hatte an. Noch keinen Moment konnte ich wirklich Ragelind schenken und kaum das ich bei meinem Haus ankam sollte ich erst einmal im Regen ordentlichen Stoffwechsel betreiben. Abführmittel hatte dieser Bas.tard mir gegeben, oh wie sehr das noch ein Nachspiel haben würde. Mein Freund Gallus passte bis zu meiner Rückkehr auf Ragelind auf und schon als er mir den Eingang versperrte da die Dame sich umzog wusste ich Bescheid. Ein Bruder für mich und dennoch wenn Frauen im Spiel waren eine wahre Last. Sein Einmischen war mir klar musste noch unterbunden werden. Nachdem endlich nach allem Stress des Tages Ruhe einkehrte folgte eine angenehme Zeit mit Ragelind und vielen, vielen Worten welche gewechselt wurden. Aus dem einzigen Blicken wurden nunmehr Gesten zur Untermalung all dieser Worte. Im Schwein beim Essen traf ich dann auch schon meine Herausforderung. Bekannter als mir zunächst lieb war stellte sich Cein als Besitzerin eines Ringes heraus. Ihr war sicherlich faires Spiel so fremd wie mir, was einen spannenden Kampf bedeuten sollte, jedoch verscheuchte Ragelind sie zunächst. Nach dem Besuch in der Taverne brachte ich Ragelind an einen besonderen Ort und nach einer ganzen Weile dann wieder in das kleine Häuschen zurück. Schließlich machte sie mir ein wahrlich schönes Geschenk. Sie rebellierte gegenüber ihre Rolle nur um mir etwas zu sagen was ihr wohl bewusst mir Freude machen würde. Ragelind war schon längst nichtmehr wie am Anfang und es war gut so, doch wie würde sie zum Schluss sein? Die Wut kochte in ihm ... - von Tellos, 9.2.2012 Die Wut kochte in ihm. Die Wut brannte wie das Herz der Sonne. Tellos konnte sich nach dem Kampf kaum zurückhalten und die Hand war bereits am Griff des Schwertes. Wie gerne wäre er auf den Kampfplatz gestürmt, mit erhobenem Schwert und Schild um diesem ehrenlosen Hundebastard zu zeigen wie man mit Anstand kämpft. Tellos bemühte sich, er sprach gebete und bat das Licht um Ruhe, er musste seinen Sturm in sich bändigen, so wie es ihm seine Lehrmeisterin gezeigt hat, seine Lehrmeisterin die von diesem grobschlächtigen Orc gerade in einem ehrenlosen Duell fast umgebracht wurde. Wie ein Wunder war es und er war sich sicher das es allein dem Licht und dem Geschick seiner Mentorin zu verdanken war das sie fast unbeschadet aus dem Kampf kam und noch aufrecht stehen konnte. Doch Tellos wusste das wenn sie ernsthaft verletzt war es nicht zeigen würde. Er ballte die Fäuste und sein Freund Malcor hielt ihn zurück. Die wut brannte wie die Feuer Stratholmes. Der Paladin musste sich beruhigen und so versuchte er sich dem Gespräch seiner Prinzessin und Lady Weißwacht zu widmen. Lady van Haven und Lady Weißwacht gingen in ein Haus und Malcor und Tellos standen davor und wachten, während er so dastand begab er sich in eine Art Meditation um seinen Geist und seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was ihm glücklicherweise auch gelang. Was er danach hörte hätte ohne dieses Meditation blutig geendet, ganz sicher. Aldo Reyn, die Loyalität und die Beweggründe dieses Mannes waren schon immer verzweigt und erschienen einem im ersten Moment wirr und undurchsichtig. Doch dieser Affront gegen das Haus, das Land und vorallem gegen seine Prinzessin liesen seine Wut wieder steigen und er bat sich weiter zur Ruhe. Aldo Reyn war kein Arathi und war nur durch Zufall dort zu Macht gekommen, ihm wurde ein Schmuckstück anvertraut und nun legte er es an den Hals einer !@#$%^-*!in. Eine Frau über die er nichts wusste, über die nur wenige etwas wussten unter einem Lord den eigentlich auch niemand kannte, einem Geschlecht aus Lordaeron, ohne Besitz.. nichts. Tellos war nur Ritter, er war nicht sonderlich interessiert sich adelig zu nennen, geschweige denn war er von Geburt an Arathi doch sogar ihn beleidigte es. Er schwor sich das er am Ende des Tunier dieses Kleinod einfordern würde und seiner Prinzessin umlegen, an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz. Der Stern Arathors sollte auch am Stern Arathors sein. A'Arathor, für das Licht. Zaid lag mit den Armen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt .. - von Zaid, 9.2.2012 Zaid lag mit den Armen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt im Bett und starrte an die Decke. An Schlaf war gerade nicht zu denken. Die Gedankenspirale kreiste über ihm und selbst die eingerostet geglaubten Rädchen in seinen Hirnwindungen gaben ein leises quietschen von sich, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten. Jeder Tag in den letzten Wochen schien eindeutig zu wenige Stunden zu besitzen. Unablässig wurde sein Verstand mit neuen Informationen gefüllt, die entweder zu nichts nutze waren, gerade Unpassend oder ihm Sorge bereiteten. Selbst seinen besten Freund hatte er seit zwei Tagen kaum gesehen... wo hatte der eigentlich den Kringel letztens her? Komisch das ihm das erst jetzt einfiel. Es gab wieder Kringel? Von leisem rascheln der Zudecke begleitet wandte Zaid sich auf die Seite und betrachtete die Silhouette neben sich. Ruhig lag Caryl da und war schon vor ihm ins Land der Träume gewandert. Wieder war er dankbar für dieses Geschenk das ihm das Leben gemacht hatte. Doch selbst jetzt konnte er die Ruhe nicht genießen, denn draußen, im anderen Zimmer schliefen Lena und Arcaynas die zur Zeit beide bei ihnen wohnten und ihm beide, jeder auf seine eigene Art und Weise, Sorgen bereiteten. Das hatte er davon das er so Gastfreundlich war. Doch so war es schon immer. Seine Familie war so. Seine Mutter hatte es ihm so beigebracht. Freunde ohne zögern zu sich einladen. Aber auf kosten seines Schlafes? Nein, lieber nicht. Er würde morgen – sofern er dazu kam – mit den beiden reden. Vermutlich wurde er schon, kaum das er auf die Straße trat, zu einer Herausforderung gerufen. Hatte irgendwie neue Leibwachen zu organisieren, musste Leute umverteilen. Die immer mit ihren Extrawürsten. Dann war da noch die Sache mit Liam. Gestern Abend hatte er quasi einen kleinen Bruder verloren oder einen Cousin. Irgendwas in der Richtung. Das war nicht mehr Liam. Und von diesem neuen Kerl würde er sich fern halten. Genau wie von dem Magierlehrling der ihm plötzlich so fremd und aggressiv vor kam. Kein Wunder das er nie nach Sturmwind zurück wollte, die Stadt tat dem Kerl augenscheinlich nicht gut. Dabei mochte er ihn. Aber selbst davor lief jener nur kurz grüßend und nickend an ihnen vorbei als seien sie Fremde. „Was soll's. Wer Gewalt mit 'Sie hat genervt.' rechtfertigt, ist in meinem Leben nicht mehr willkommen.“ formte Zaid in Gedanken, so nachdrücklich das er einen Augenblick dachte er hätte es ausgesprochen und prüfend einen Moment wartete, aber Caryl rührte sich nicht und schlief ruhig atmend weiter. Gewalt. Der Kampf vor einigen Stunden hatte ihn ebenso aufgewühlt. Als er zusah wie brachial B-R gegen seinen Gegner anging wurde ihm ein wenig Angst und Bange um „Salix Caprea“ was er mit gezieltem Gemaule über den Regen und die Kälte überspielte. Während die Bindfäden weiter auf die Leute niederprasselten wie d.ickes Garn und sein Blick durch die Regentropfen getrübt an Salix hing fragte er sich insgeheim wie lange diese Duelle noch andauern würden. Er hoffte das sie unter dem fortschreitenden Zeitdruck – denn nicht mal sie wussten wann es enden würde, aber von Tag zu Tag wurde es immer wahrscheinlicher – nicht immer brutaler wurden. Kurz sah er Arvenya vor seinem geistigen Auge schon dazwischen gehen. Und als B-R nach Salix Gesicht griff wäre er selbst am liebsten hin und hätte ihm eine verpasst. Im nach hinein wohl nur aus dem Grund, weil er das Gesicht unter der Maske kannte, das in jenem Moment den Titel verloren hatte. Ja, so gewann dieser Kerl. Wer weiß was er mit Ragelind anstellen wird. Die Arme. Sie würden einen Informanten darauf ansetzen müssen. Regen - von Growling, 9.2.2012 Regen. Eine Gestalt schritt durch die nächtlichen Gassen, der Mantel die Konturen verhüllend, der Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen – lediglich der Schein der Zigarre erhellte das Gesicht in zyklischen Abständen für ein oder zwei Herzschläge lang, den Schatten des Hutes durchbrechend und den Blick freigebend auf das Gesicht des Mannes, der zu Mantel und Hut gehörte. Grüne Augen, tief unter der Hutkrempe verborgen und geschützt vor Blicken, welche automatisch auf den akkurat gestutzten Bart geleitet wurden, der jedoch langsam aber sicher an einen Dreitagebart zu erinnern schien – gut verheiltes Narbengewebe führte von der rechten Gesichtshälfte den Hals hinab und verschwand unter der Schwarzen Lederrüstung. Ohne Hast beschleunigte der Feldwebel seine Schritte und bog um die nächste Ecke, der Umhang hinter ihm kurzzeitig wie schwarze Schwingen aufwallend – unauffällig war er beileibe nicht. Aber ihm gefiel der Stil. Das stetige metallische Klacken von Absätzen, gleichend einem dezent erhöhten Puls, welcher durch die Gassen zu hallen schien, verriet, dass seine Begleiterin trotz ihrer hohen Stiefel mühelos Schritt zu halten schien. Das war gut – somit musste er zumindest nicht langsamer werden, während die Dame leicht versetzt folgte. Sein Blick glitt ruhig und routiniert durch die Gassen, mit einem Hauch von Paranoia in den Ecken und Winkeln nach zwielichtigen Gestalten Ausschau haltend. Als wären die beiden selbst nicht bereits zwielichtig genug – wäre er sich selbst dienstlich begegnet, hätte er sich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Taschenkontrolle unterzogen. Doch das tat niemand. Wer lief auch schon so spät nachts noch Patrouille? Er mit Gewissheit nicht, wenngleich das Komm in regelmäßigen Abständen geradezu unhörbar leise die Statusmeldungen des Funks durchgab. Garry Triados – fast zeitgleich mit ihm der Armee beigetreten und immerhin bereits Hauptgefreiter – befand sich augenscheinlich irgendwo auf seinem nächtlichen Rundgang hinter der Kathedrale. Unnötig, den Soldaten an die Dienstvorschriften zu erinnern, dass Soldaten stets zu zweit zu gehen hatten – wenigstens einer, der gerade seiner Pflicht nachging und Präsenz zeigte. Der abgerauchte Zigarrenstummel wurde weggeworfen, landete leicht zischend in einer kleinen Pfütze, wo er erlosch – ehe er vom Stiefel vollends ausgetreten wurde. Der Blick hob sich zum Mond, der hoch über den Hausdächern prangte – Regen, Mond, Gassen… für einen Moment lang fühlte er sich wieder daheim, wieder in den Straßen Gilneas. Rasch schüttelte er den Anflug von Nostalgie ab und griff sich eine neue Zigarre aus dem Munitionsgurt quer über seiner Brust. Die Gedanken schweiften erneut ab und gingen die vergangenen Tage nach seiner Niederlage durch. In gewisser Weise war er sogar froh darüber, durch die Abgabe des Titels wieder den gewohnten Handlungsspielraum zu haben und nicht ständig von einer Dienerin verfolgt zu werden. Das Prestige hatte seinen Reiz, schmälerte jedoch seine Effektivität. Ein kurzer Griff an eines der Brustfächer förderte das gnomische Feuerzeug zutage und entzündete bei gesenkter Hutkrempe die Zigarre, von welcher sich in gewohnter Manier die leichte Wärme ausbreitete, als ein tiefer Zug seine Lungen mit dichtem Rauch füllte. Abermals wurde das Gesicht leicht erhellt. Das vergangene Treffen war erfrischend kurz wie informativ gewesen – und er mochte Effizienz. Gedanklich ging er den Bericht durch, welcher sich ihm präsentiert hatte. Nicht wirklich etwas beunruhigendes dabei – vermutlich war er so lange im Geschäft, dass ihn kaum noch etwas zu beunruhigen vermochte – nichtsdestotrotz Tagesgeschäft, das auf Abwicklung wartete. Listen präsentierten sich vor seinem geistigen Auge, wo er sie durchging. Personen, Verbindungen – es war wahrlich gut, wieder ungehindert arbeiten zu können. Allerdings bedeutete das für ihn zugleich, dass er einige Runden des Turniers würde aussetzen müssen – den eigenen Handlungsspielraum auf Sturmwind einzugrenzen war ebenso inakzeptabel, wie die gesamte Zeit von einem Pfand verfolgt zu werden. Er konnte es sich den Titel des Champions – oder besser, die damit verbundenen Auflagen – im Augenblick schlichtweg nicht leisten. Weiter schritten die zwei dunkel gewandeten Gestalten durch den nächtlichen Regen. Kurz und routiniert überprüfte John die Radschlosspistole an seinem Gürtel – geladen und griffbereit, dort, wo sie sein sollte. Der Stiefel trat leicht platschend in eine der kleineren Pfützen, während er weiterging, das stete Klacken dicht in seiner Nähe. Vor den beiden baute sich ein etwas größeres Gebäude auf – ein kurzer Seitenblick, beiderseitiges Nicken. Ein dezentes, fast unsichtbares Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen, ehe er den Hut ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht zog und die Tür öffnete. "Whisky." Raunte er ruhig zur Bedienung hinter der Theke, welche knapp nickte. Das Turnier würde noch ein paar Tage ohne ihn auskommen müssen. Ziellos wanderte ... von Dragonicus, 9.2.2012 Ziellos wanderte Dragonicus auf seinem Entspannungsspaziergang durch die Straßen Sturmwinds. Er genoss diese kurze Auszeit, denn das harte Training und seine Pflichten als Großkomtur forderten langsam ihren Tribut. Doch er empfand es nicht als lästiges Ärgernis, sondern als angenehme Abwechslung. Er war seit langem in absoluter körperlicher und mentaler Hochform. So Lebendig fühlte er sich lange nicht. Die nähte seines Hemdes ächzten unter jeder Bewegung, des fast schon übertrieben trainierten Körpers. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn zum Hafen, allerdings ging er ein paar Umwege, denn wie er bemerkte wurde er verfolgt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Am Plateau zum Hafen angekommen, blickte er scheinbar hinunter ins Hafenbecken, doch blieb er Aufmerksam ob der Gestalt die ihn verfolgte. Es verging eine Weile, ehe er sich auch nur zu regen schien. Er verharrte seelenruhig auf seiner Position, schloss das Auge und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Gerade als er sich umdrehte, stand da ein doch altbekanntes Gesicht, dass ihn mit seinen blauen Augen anfunkelte. " Nanu Vater, was willst du hier?" entgegnete er ruhig. " Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass dein Geheimnis keins mehr ist." sprach sein Vater mit eisiger emotionsloser Stimme. "Er zähl mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß. Aber sag ich würde dich bei Gelegenheit gerne einmal herausfordern." ein Grinsen machte sich auf Dragonicus Gesicht breit. Es dauerte keinen Wimpernschlag, ehe er eine Antwort erhielt: " Triff mich hinter der Burg." und schon verschwand sein Vater so plötzlich wie er gekommen war. Dragonicus, machte sich sogleich auf, seinen Vater zu stellen. Angekommen, verloren sie auch keine Zeit: " Na dann wollen wir mal mein Sohn." während er auf ihn losstürmte. " Aber gerne doch." entgegnete Dragonicus nur und warf sich und seinen Zweihänder in den Kampf. Der Kampf schien Stunden zu dauern, ein ums andere Mal, donnerten die Klingen aneinander, jedes Mal begleitet von sprühenden Funken. Zwei Kämpfer wie sie hätten gleicher nicht sein können. Roderius, passte sich dem Kampfstil seines Sohnes perfekt an und umgekehrt. Mit ein wenig Musik, hätte es ein gar wunderschön grausamer Tanz sein können. " Du bist gut, mein Junge, dein Großvater wäre stolz auf dich." warf Roderius in seiner üblichen emotionslos bedrohlichen Stimme ein. "Du bist auch nicht schlecht alter Mann, doch du redest zu viel." und schneller als man hätte begreifen können was geschah, entglitt die dunkle Klinge Roderius Händen, nach einem gekonnten Hieb des mächtigen Zweihänders, den Dragonicus sein Eigen nannte. Geschlagen von einer schnellen weiteren Drehung seines Sohnes, ging Roderius zu Boden. "Und wieder niedergestreckt durch die Klinge die ich selbst einst führte." entgegnete Roderius zu seinem Sohn aufblickend. Roderius erhob sich und hob seine Klinge auf, er blickte seinen Sohn nur an und ehe dieser vermochte etwas zu sagen, verschwand Roderius und hinterließ nichts als ein leises säuseln im Wind:" Gut gekämpft." Dragonicus, nickte zufrieden, packte seinen Zweihänder in sein Büro und ging auf einen nächtlichen Rundgang durch die Stadt, die er seit Kindheit an sein zu Hause nannte..... Seltsam, wie schnell die Stimmung umschlagen kann ... - von Kartash, 9.2.2012 Seltsam, wie schnell die Stimmung umschlagen kann... Salix stand auf dem Podest des Sägewerks im Holzfällerlager und hatte die Hand an ihren Bauch gelegt. Sie sah zum Platz herüber, wo sie kämpfte und gegen B-R verlor. Das Rauschen des Regens erfüllte ihren Geist und sie musste ein paar Tage zurück denken... Ich bin so aufgeregt! Endlich mal wieder kämpfen! Vor allem gegen Tellos, meinem ehemaligen Schüler. Ich vermisse diese Zeit manchmal so sehr, wo er und ich durch die Länder ritten und ihm das Licht erklärte, wie ich es empfand. Wir waren ein Gespann, auch noch heute, trotz mancher kleiner Differenzen, doch weiß ich auch, dass ich niemals wirklich sauer auf ihn sein kann. Heute stehen wir voreinander, als Kontrahenten für ein Turnier, wo es um ein unbekanntes Artefakt geht. Ganz gleich, wer von uns gewinnen wird, jeder würde es dem anderen gönnen. Hat die Zeit uns zwei doch längst zusammengeschweißt. Ich habe so viele gesehen, als ich am Tag des 4. Duells den Blick durchs Publikum schweifen liess. Auch erkannte ich die misstrauischen, bis skeptischen Blicke, die an mir hafteten, aber dies sollte nicht das Zentrum meiner Gedanken sein. Es geht heute nicht um ein Duell, nicht um ein Artefakt und auch nicht um den Titel Champion. Freundschaft ist das richtige Wort. Ein Freundschaftskämpfchen unter alten Bekannten. Um Spaß und das Herausfinden seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten, die vielleicht eingerostet sein mögen. All meine Konzentration lag auf Tellos, als der Kampf eröffnet wurde. Musste ich ihn vorher nicht noch beobachtet haben, um zu wissen, wie er kämpft, doch eines machte mich stutzig. Je länger die Minuten verstrichen umso ungeduldiger empfand ich ihn. Wollte ich ihn doch ein wenig Ärgern, indem ich einen Hieb vollzog, der seinen Wappenrock zerriss, jedoch ahnte ich nicht, was das in ihm auslöste. Ich hatte eine Vermutung, doch lag ich damit gänzlich falsch. Plötzlich ein schneller Schlag von ihm, ein Fehltritt von mir und ich sah erstmal Sternchen. Schwarzer Nebel stahl mir die Sicht. Die Rufe der Zuschauer verebbten und ich hörte nur noch das Rauschen meines Blutes in den Ohren, hörte meinen Puls. Meine Wange brannte, der Schmerz ummantelte meinen Geist. Er hat mir tatsächlich ins Gesicht geschlagen! Dem Licht sei Dank konnte ich meinen Kopf noch so weit drehen, dass er mir nicht meine Nase zertrümmerte, doch die linke Gesichtshälfte hat arg unter seinem Fausthieb gelitten. Trug er doch auch Plattenhandschuhe. Ich kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, mich setzen zu wollen, kämpfte gegen das Rauschen, gegen den schwarzen Nebel. Ehrenvoll, wie er war, nahm er etwas Abstand von mir, dass ich zur Besinnung kam. Doch hielt das nicht lange an. Für ihn mögen es vielleicht gefühlte Stunden gewesen sein, die er mir gab, für mich waren es aber nur wenige Sekunden, als nämlich sein nächster Angriff meine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Aber nicht mit mir. Ich blinzelte die Benommenheit weg, sammelte neue Kraft und verteidigte meinen Leib, meine Lilie. Die Lilie. Die Erinnerung an dessen trat in den Vordergrund, weswegen wir hier waren. Schließlich hatten wir uns so dicht aneinander gekämpft, dass ich mein Schwert von unten nach oben stieß und die Lilie von seinem Harnisch abriss. War es in dem Moment ganz still gewesen und nur der Fall der Blume zu vernehmen. Das Adrenalin nahm ab und ich spürte wieder meinen pochenden Schädel, hörte die Jubelrufe der Zuschauer, die Stimmen der Organisatoren, die den neuen Champion ankündigten. "Salix Caprea", riefen sie. Ich hatte tatsächlich das Duell gewonnen. Freuen konnte ich mich nur für den Hauch einer Sekunde, denn der Schlag von Tellos in mein Gesicht verlangte seinen Tribut. Ein ächzender Laut entsprang meiner Kehle und ich stützte mich auf den Oberschenkeln ab, schnaufte durch und biss die Zähne zusammen. Im selben Moment trat ein neuer Herausforderer und Helfer herbei. Augenblicklich wollte sowohl Tellos, als auch Teyen, einer der medizinischen Betreuer des Turniers und auch Ragelind, der Pfand, -meine nun stetige Begleitung an meiner Seite- mir unter die Arme greifen. War ich froh um die drei gewesen, die mich stützten und zum Haus für die ärztliche Untersuchung begleiteten. Der Herausforderer musste solange warten. Aussgerechnet vor Teyen musste ich die Hülle meiner Anonymität fallen lassen, vor meinem Kollegen. Er nahm es ganz gefasst auf, so hatte ich das Gefühl. Wenigstens konnte ich mir einen Lutscher zum Trost für die d.icke Wange von ihm ergaunern! Als ich die Herausforderung annahm und mit Ragelind zum angemieteten Zimmer in der "Güldenen Rose" ankam, war ich froh, dass sie bei mir war. Sie konnte mir aus der Rüstung helfen und mir auch Puder besorgen, damit der Bluterguss im Gesicht auf der Arbeit nicht sofort entdeckt wurde. Ich war ziemlich müde, sonst hätte ich mit Ragelind wohl die ganze Nacht durchgeplaudert. Empfand ich sie als ein sehr süßes, junges Mädchen. Aufgeweckt und doch immer sehr zurückhaltend. Sie fand es sogar aufregend, wenn sie sich genauso verkleiden musste, wenn auch nicht ganz so verhüllt, wie bei den Turniertagen. Nicht auszudenken, würde man bei der normalen Tätigkeit im weißen Gemäuer Ragelind an meiner Seite entdecken. Ein amüsantes Katz- und Mausspiel würde für zwei Tage beginnen. Immer auf der Hut sein, dass man nicht entdeckt wird oder schnell wegrennen, falls es jemandem auffiel.... ...Das Rauschen kehrte zurück und sie wurde sich des Platzes bewusst. Lag ihr doch so viel an diesem und hatte ihn extra für das Duell ausgewählt. So viele Erinnerungen hingen zwischen Sägewerk und dem einen alten Haus, was am Rande des Lagers stand. Ihre ganze Kindheit verbrachte sie an diesem so wundervollen Ort, doch heute lag ein Schatten darüber. Hatte sie sich doch eigentlich auf dieses Duell gefreut, auf ihren Kontrahenten, der nicht viel von sich preis gab. Am Tag, als er sie herausforderte, der Tag, wo sie den Titel "Champion" erhielt, wirkte er nicht unhöflich oder gar angsteinflößend. Doch sollte Salix eines Besseren belehrt werden. Während sie auf den matschigen Platz neben den Standarten der von Weißwachts blickte, ließ sie den Kampf nochmal im Geiste revue passieren. Einschlagende Bilder drängten sich zwischen die prasselnden Regengeräusche der Umgebung. Der erste unangenehme Anblick war wohl sein Streitkolben gewesen. Er war mit Stacheln versehen. Was wollte er nur damit? Sie zu Brei schlagen um dann die Lilie in einer legeren Bewegung abrupfen? War die Vermutung doch fast richtig gewesen. Das nächste, wohl ein prägendste Bild war seine Hand an ihrem Hals. Salix engte die Augen. "Seine Hand an meinen Hals...", raunte sie in die kalte, Regenwolken verhangene Nachtluft hinaus, während sie vom Sägewerk aus zum Kampfplatz rüberstarrte. War das überhaupt erlaubt? Warum ist niemand dazwischen gegangen? Er hätte mir mit einer Leichtigkeit den Kehlkopf eindrücken können. Dann wär ich jetzt nicht mehr... Ehre besitzt dieser Mann auf garkeinen Fall! Eine weitere Erinnerung löste das Bild vor ihrem Geiste auf: Gelang es ihm nicht nur seinen Streitkolben gegen ihren Magen zu stoßen, nein, er besaß auch noch die Unverschämtheit ihr Gesicht zu packen um ihr die Sicht zu nehmen. Seinen Kolben ließ er daraufhin sofort fallen, damit er eine Hand frei hatte und die Lilie vom Harnisch rupfte. Schnaubend entließ sie den Atem aus der Nase und feine Rauchkringel schwebten um ihr verhülltes Gesicht herum. Sie war nicht sauer darüber, dass sie verloren hatte, sondern wie. Zuletzt bestritt sie solche unfairen Kämpfe mit Verlassenen in Arathor. Wäre das ein Duell bis zum Tode, hätte ich mich nicht beworben. Was glaubt der Kerl eigentlich, wo er sich befindet? In einem Krieg? Er sollte sich der Tatsache bewusst werden, dass es ein Turnier ist mit Regeln. Mit der Konsequenz, dass man als Verlierer da stehen könnte... Salix nahm den Blick vom matschigen Platz und schaute zu den Wäldern. Vielleicht will er aber auch an das Artefakt herankommen um damit einen Krieg auszulösen... Ob das geht? Wir wissen nichts über dieses Artefakt und doch wollen wir es alle haben. Seine Gewaltbereitschaft zeigte mir, dass er zu allen Mitteln greifen würde um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Irgendwer sollte ihm im Auge behalten... Sie blinzelte plötzlich, als ihr etwas einfiel. Arme Ragelind.. hatte er es wohl schon die ganze Zeit auf sie abgesehen und sie versucht zum Lächeln zu bringen oder wenigstens, dass sie ihn ansehen würde. Glaubt er der nächste Freischärler zu werden, mit Ragelind an seiner Seite und dem Artefakt in seiner Hand? Seine Art gegenüber der jungen Dame zeugte von einer Befreiung aller Unterdrückten, als wenn dies sein Ziel wäre. Die Freiheit. Salix schüttelte den Kopf und kehrte dem Platz den Rücken zu. Wir sind in keinem Krieg B-R. Jeder kann etwas bewegen, doch bist du dann nicht besser als die Zerschmetterer selbst. Deine Ehre hast du wohl schon lange verloren...